User talk:Princess Carly of Ireland
Ireland Just so you know, at this time, Great Britain owns Ireland, so I'm not sure how your a princess. However, if you want to be a princess of Ireland, I have a spot for a daughter xD rofl [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] Sig The code is Go to prefrences, scroll down to Signiture, click "Custom Signiture" Then copy the above code into the box. Signed, Davy Hookwrecker,Elven Lord Here is your sig! Security for the Wedding Your Higness - I have assembled a security take-down team for the wedding. I will be asking for volunteers and trainess. Please message me back for further details and how you want it arranged. Thanks, and all of Russia will be Present. .Captain | Andrew | . Czar Of New Russia Userbox and something interesting... Here is the userbox And also I wanted to show you this interesting picture... He was trying to get me to surrender and go to jail on YOUR order to detain me. He shot and I was the one who revived you. He shot again and I revived you again. I then left so he wouldn't harm you anymore. You're welcome hello young lady what time is the wedding and sever and were at im garland grandson Captain lord jason blademorgan 17:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You cant come Pesky pirate Jason blademorgan :) Also Thanks so much for the userbox who put the nick richard and i at tormenta pic...?! princess carly i herd over what happened and all i have to say is may i see or speak with u im not a pirate i whould like to see u hw about oct/1/11 on abassa port royal fort charles Jason Blademorgan Hello, Carly Ive seen you Lots on my page but do you have your own page if not you should make one! Sorry forgot to put my name... William Brawlmaritn 20:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC)William Brawlmartin Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... You should probably send your signature request to Jack Pistol. He is better at making fancy sigs then me. But I will still do your userbox. i read yout message to jason and his to you and i am willing to help. there is already a userbox for royalty is the code i believe. not all fonts work on the wiki but i will try find 1 you like so just contact me when you are online :P Jack Pistol Re:Question Yes. --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 01:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Information Carly, John is Somewhat inactive until after Thanksgiving. So yeah don't expect a reply. Also Great Britain is Scotland, Ireland, Wales and England. All controlled by John. It is technically impossible for you to be Queen of Ireland due to the Fact Ireland is not independent. Ireland is apart of the British Empire. Breasly is technically King of England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland. All united under Great Britain. Sincerely, 19:42, November 22, 2011 (UTC) True and Thank you but It is somewhat Impossible for their to be 2(You and Breasly) Monarchs of a Country 19:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Technically you would be the Viceroy's wife. But, yes, that's fine if your married to him :) --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] Sig Saw that you wanted a different picture on ur sig, here it is Princess Carly, of Ireland : : 22:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) hey carly i was wounding if ur basic Lord Jason Blademorgan Of The West Union Trading Co 03:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC)